1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device that reads out an image from a document and transmits the read image to a terminal via a network, an image reading-transmitting program and method to transmit the read image to the terminal via the network, and an image reading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading device connected to a network that transmits an image read out from a document to a terminal via the network is known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-348278 discloses such an image reading device.
Two types of methods for controlling this kind of image reading device may exist. One method is a type of method in which the image reading device is controlled by a terminal via a network. This type of method is sometimes referred to as the ‘pull scan’ system. The other type of method is a type of method whereby the user controls the image reading device by operating a console provided in the image reading device. This type of method is sometimes referred to as the ‘push scan’ system. With the pull scan system, because control commands are sent from the terminal to the image reading device, the terminal that have transmitted the control command may be referred to as a destination terminal of the image data transmission. The “destination terminal of the image data transmission” may hereinafter be simply referred to as “destination terminal”. With the push scan system, the user must designate a destination terminal of the image data from the console provided on the image reading device.